unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Footprints of the Residents of Plains
|details = For a long period of time, the Byzantine Empire had history of war with other kingdoms and tribes due issues regarding land. One of the nations the Byzantine Empire fought with is the Bulgarian Empire over nation boundries. The client has requested for an investigation in regard to that matter. As the client is a Scholar from Athens, please speak with him directly. |step1 = /Land of the Bulgars/Athens/Scholar/ The Bulgarian Empire was built by people known as the Bulgars. They were unable to put an end their battles with the neighbouring Byzantine Empire. Just who are these people, I wonder... I heard that a descendant of one of the generals that fought in the battles lives in Venice. Do you mind going and asking about it? |step2 = /From the End of the East/Venice/Imperial Guard in Monarch's Estate next to Royal Fleet Member/ The Bulgars? If I recall correctly, one of my ancestors was a general that fought them during the battle of Kleidion, but I don't know much of the details... I see, then if you're fine with it, I can tell you what I know. The Bulgars were originally nomads originated from the east of the Capsian Sea and settled on the grasslands of the Black Sea region. |step3 = /The First Bulgarian Empire/Venice/Imperial Guard/ At the time, they used the Greek language, and Kubrat was the leader of the tribes. However, after his death, the alliance between the tribes had shattered, and one of the tribes ruled over what is now the current Bulgaria. Afterwards, when Boris I became the leader, the empire had accepted the Orthodox teachings and from the period of Simeon I of Bulgaria and onwards, the leader was known as the Emperor. |step4 = /Defeat and Merge/Venice/Imperial Guard/ Though there had been times when they had marriage relations with the Roman Emperor, the Roman Empire and the Bulgarian empire were enemies for the most part of the 400 years for which the Bulgarian Empire existed. However, at the end, due to the defeat at Kleidion, the Bulgarian Empire merged into the Roman Empire and was ruled for a century. |step5 = /The One who saved the Capital/Venice/Imperial Guard/ Speaking of which, during the regime of Leon III, Constantinople had been attacked by the forces of the Umayyad Caliphate, and Tervel, a descendant of Kubrat, had apparently sent reinforcements. The Bulgars apparently created inscriptions in praise of him, southwest of Odessa. Perhaps there, you may find someone who may know more regarding this. |step6 = /Inscription from the Tervel Period/Odessa/City Official/ Inscriptions of Tervel? You're probably referring to the inscription of Madara. Madara is a land where the ruins of ancient temples and sanctuaries remain, but according to the inscriptions, in return for Tervel sending troops and protecting the capital of the Byzantine Empire, the Byzantine emperor gave the land to Bulgaria. |step7 = /Viewing the Inscriptions/Odessa/City Official/ In addition to that, there are also inscriptions recording the battles between the successors of Tervel and other tribes as well as a rock relief of a warrior. According to the stories, the relief depicts Tervel. If you land at the land near this city and head south, you should be able to see the relief carved on the cliff. |stepfinal = Achievements Carved in a Sanctuary/Black Sea Northwest Coast/near Giant Dead Tree/ The Bulgars, originally from the far east of the Black Sea, are said to have settled north of the Byzantine Empire and founded the Bulgarian Empire there. According to the City Official of Odessa, there is a rock relief and inscriptions carved on a cliff in honor of the leader of the Bulgars, said to be located on the southern edge of the Black Sea Northwest Coast. Let's go find it. |discoXP = 630 |cardXP = 315 |reportXP = 210 |reportfame = 120 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = |notes = |landarea = Black Sea Northwest Coast |seaarea = Black Sea }}